A known image forming apparatus, which is an example of a multifunction device, includes a reading unit, an image recording unit, and a platen cover. The image recording unit is disposed below the image reading unit. The platen cover is disposed above the reading unit.
The reading unit is connected to the image recording unit openably and closably relative to the image recording unit. The platen cover is connected to the reading unit openably and closably relative to the reading unit.
The image forming apparatus further includes a first lock unit, a second lock unit, and an operation handle. The first lock unit is activated to lock the platen cover in a closed position relative to the reading unit. The second lock unit which is activated to lock the reading unit in a closed position relative to the image recoding unit. The operation handle is operated to activate the first lock unit or the second lock unit via a lever and a link.